Exception to the Rule
by belladonnanoir
Summary: Gabriel wants nothing more than Castiel to relax, to learn to live life to the fullest. What happens when he finally manages it? Warnings of Slash.


**Written for ReverseBang 2011 on LJ, this is an odd pairing and was one that I found quite challenging but I have to admit I really enjoyed writing it! Hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it!**

"Come Castiel, cut loose a little. You're so freaking uptight that it's abnormal," Gabriel complained into Castiel's ear, a deep sigh emanating from the angel in question. He had no idea why Gabriel had decided to start following him everywhere; it was exceedingly annoying and was beginning to distract him from looking after Dean.

Flicking a glare at Gabriel, he adjusted his trench coat as his tie was caught around the buttons before speaking "Gabriel, I am busy. Leave me alone, I have to do something for Dean. Now please just let me look after my charge" he looked back down as he fixed his tie into place not noticing the flash of hurt that ran across Gabriel's face. Walking away, he felt his wings begin to flutter as though he should go back to Gabriel and make sure things were ok, stopping dead, he turned to see an unusually forlorn looking angel staring at the ground. Walking back to him, he said softly "I'm sorry, I did not mean to hurt your feelings. If you want to come along you can" he watched as the angel's face began to lift, a giant grin crossing his features as they set off. He had been bugging Castiel for month's now, constantly following him, at first it had been pain but one incident with Dean seemed to change everything for Castiel, things became stranger between him and Gabriel, they worked together more, teasing still there but more friendly. However, it became clear very quickly that only Gabriel was allowed to tease Castiel, Dean had dared to do it in front of him and very nearly lost his ability for procreation in the process.

Brushing past Castiel, Gabriel knocked his shoulder "come on then, let's go do whatever it is that you do" he pulled a lollipop from his pocket, spinning around to stare at Castiel, who was quietly staring at him, silently wondering if he was crazy for even considering letting Gabriel come along with him. Shaking his head, he walked towards the other angel, inclining his head to motion Gabriel to follow him. He just hoped he would not regret it.

Several hours later, Castiel was regretting it. Every few minutes Gabriel was whacking him with his arms to get his attention as he pointed things out. Constantly pulling sweets from his pockets, drawing Castiel's eyes to his lips as the angel sucked on the lollipops he pulled out, Castiel cleared his throat each time and looked away, not noticing Gabriel's eyes flicker towards him, alight with mischief.

Doing everything in his power, Castiel tried to avoid any eye contact with Gabriel, he could hear the quiet sucking of the lollipop, gritting his teeth, he tried to focus on his mission. Clearing his throat, he looked at the tree's he had brought him and Gabriel to but he had forgotten his reasons for being here as he locked eyes with Gabriel. The other angel staring at him quietly as he pulled the lolly from between his lips with a loud pop, a glistening coat of syrup staining his lips. A weird flutter ran through Castiel as he stared at the bright red stain, something urging him to move forward, to lick the syrup from Gabriel's lips "Soooo what we doing now? Cas, I'm bored, why don't we go sit under a tree or something?" a smirk crossed Gabriel's lips as he caught Castiel's stare "You ok there Castiel?" his tongue darted out licking the syrup off his lips slowly, the movement deliberate.

Blinking rapidly, Castiel tore his eyes away from Gabriel's lips, his blue orbs connecting with the hazel ones of the man in front of him. Studying Gabriel, he felt as though he was seeing him in another light, one that he had not thought of before. Clearing his head, he frowned "We must go through the trees Gabriel, according to Dean there is something of the utmost importance there"

An agitated huff blew from Gabriel's lips, his eyes rolling as he whacked Castiel on the shoulder "Yeah right, Winchester told you there was something in these trees, did he tell you what?"

Shaking his head, Castiel said "No he didn't tell me what it was, only that I had to retrieve it. He wouldn't come with me; he had something to do with Sam, some sort of research"

"Yeah research of the anatomical kind" Gabriel bit out, a low chuckle rumbling from his chest, as he saw the confused look cross Castiel's face. "Jeez you really are the most naive person I have ever met Cas." Glancing around, he smiled, reaching out he grabbed the cuff of Castiel's trench coat dragging him towards a tree "Come on, lets take a break."

Stopping in front of the tree, he clicked his finger, a checked red blanket appearing, laid out on the grass in front of them "Gabriel, we have work to do" Castiel protested.

"Bullshit, Dean is pulling your leg Castiel. We have nothing to do, now sit down and relax for a change" Gabriel smiled resting his hands on Castiel's shoulders pushing him to the blanket. He stood watching as the reluctant angel sat down, his back braced against the tree trunk. Grinning Gabriel threw himself to the blanket, his body stretched out as he laid down, his head resting on the hard muscle of Castiel's thigh, the other angel jumping slightly at the sudden contact.

"What are you doing Gabriel?" Castiel asked his tone a little strained as he tried to adjust to the sudden intrusion on his leg.

"I needed somewhere to lie down, somewhere soft and your leg was my best bet. It's very nice and pliant Cas," he said poking at the flesh beneath his face, a smirk crossing his face as he felt the leg muscle contract. He knew that Castiel was uneasy around him, his carefree nature a little disconcerting to the serious angel. Gabriel knew that there was always capability for Castiel to relax; he just had to find a sneaky way of doing it. Sitting under a tree with Cas, using him, as a pillow was just a start!

Turning his head to the side, he looked up at Castiel, eyes locking with blazing blue orbs staring back at him, his breath caught as he lost himself in the colour, a deep blue with no end to it, something that you would sink into and lose yourself forever. Blinking rapidly, he tried to pull himself from their intense gaze when he saw a spark, a tiny flare of interest along with a whole lot of confusion. Turning away from Castiel's gaze, he stared out into the opening of the trees, his eyes locking onto the darkness between the trunks where the leaves prevented the sunlight from filtering through. Since the first time he had laid eyes on Castiel, back when things were still relatively peaceful in heaven he had felt something for him. It had taken many years for Gabriel to finally realise what the feelings meant, in fact it had been the bloody Winchesters that had make him wake up.

It had been about a year ago, Gabriel had tagged along with Castiel to go see the boy wonders just to see how much he could bait them. Shifting his head slightly, he made himself more comfortable on Castiel's leg as he remembered that day. He did like the Winchester's, always had; the boys were brave in his eyes if somewhat impetuous. He had watched as they berated Castiel for even bringing him. He had stood in front of the other angel, standing his ground as the elder Winchester came up to him, nose to nose as Dean shouted at him, Gabriel had refused to back down, refused to justify his behaviour to them. Instead, he had been more concerned with Castiel and the need to protect him. It was that moment he knew, that he was in love with Castiel. Inwardly he had always known but he had never really wanted to acknowledge it. Ever since that day, he had constantly found ways to be around Castiel, just soaking in his presence, memorising his scent. The more and more he was around, he started to notice the other angel changing slightly, a constant confusion in his eyes along with a mixture of curiosity and interest as he quietly watched the Gabriel and his loud behaviour.

"Gabriel, we have work to do" Castiel said, a hint of unease in his voice.

Gabriel turned onto his back, looking up at the other angel who was sitting staring at him. Those blue eyes unreadable, his face a picture of innocence as he studied Gabriel. Sitting up slightly, Gabriel noticed Castiel's fist's clenched at his side, an indication that he was having at least a slight effect on the angel. Turning his back, he smirked to himself, maybe he would be able to break that ice-cold façade and get Castiel to do something. "I feel like something sweet, what do you say Cas?" he said leaning back down onto his fleshy pillow.

"We have work to do" Castiel repeated.

Blowing a huff of air in frustration, Gabriel looked up "Castiel, there is nothing to be done. Dean just wanted you out the way to have some quality time with good ole Sammy boy"

"But he always has time with Sam, I do not understand why he would lie to me for that" Castiel replied, a frown crossing his face.

"Their banging one another Cas, you seriously don't notice the looks they give one another? Come on, it's obvious to everyone and I'm pretty sure they don't want an audience for what they are getting up to." Gabriel smiled as he watched Castiel's eyes widen with the revelation, his lips forming a silent O. "Right I'm freaking hungry, so let's eat" he snapped his fingers, a small bowl of strawberries appearing at the side of his hand. Reaching in, he pulled one from the bowl, taking a small bite, letting the juice coat his lips. His eyes flickering up to see Castiel watching him, his eyes locked onto Gabriel's lips as he watched the tip of a pink tongue appear from between the lips, a slow determined lick to remove the sticky juice before taking another bite.

"Gabriel…" Castiel said quietly, a clenched hand reaching up, shakily hovering over Gabriel's hair. His eyes closing briefly, Adam's apple bouncing rapidly as he swallowed. Lowering his hand, he opened his eyes, the blue drowning Gabriel as he lost himself in them. Swallowing, he grabbed the bowl, passing it to Castiel silently; watching as the other angel stared at it as if it was an alien before reaching into it and grabbing a strawberry. Castiel stared at it, his eyes flickering over the body of the strawberry before his tongue darted out, the tip licking the tip of it gathering the taste. Gabriel watched riveted as Castiel raised it to his lips, a small bite, the small dribble of juice running down Castiel's mouth. Smiling Gabriel watched as the other angel's eyes closed at the delicious taste, without thinking Gabriel reached a hand up, his fingers gathering the juice, Castiel's eyes snapped open at the warm feeling touching his lips. Blue locked with hazel as Gabriel slowly, tantalisingly lowered his fingers to his lips, sucking the tips into his mouth licking off the juice he had gathered.

"Cas" Gabriel whispered, his hand reaching up, cupping Castiel's cheek gently.

He felt the flinch under his touch before Castiel pulled away, pushing Gabriel's head from his legs as he jumped to his feet. Eyes wild with panic as he pushed himself up against the tree he had been lying against. Slowly pulling himself to his feet, Gabriel silently looked at Castiel, his body pressed as close to the tree as he could get, his body sucking in air causing the tie under his trench coat to bounce with every gasp. Moving forward, he was stopped by an outstretched hand "Don't Gabriel, please don't" Castiel said, his voice rough with panic.

"I'm not going to hurt you Cas. I would never hurt you" Gabriel replied, hurt laced through his tone.

"You touched me…I didn't know how to react" Castiel said softly, his hands resting on the tie, slowly fixing it in place.

"I've touched you before Cas, you know that"

Raising his eyes, Castiel stared at him "I know you have but not like that. I was not expecting the way it made me feel"

A soft smile crossed Gabriel's face "You liked it didn't you?" he moved forward, each step hesitant as he came to a stop in front of Castiel, his hands grasping the side of Castiel's trench coat, his fingers covering the buttons. "Why are you so scared to let go Cas, huh? Why so scared?"

Castiel's eyes flickered down to the hands grasping his coat before locking onto Gabriel's smiling face when Castiel saw it, the look of uncertainty mixed with the smile. "It makes me uneasy Gabriel; I have a mission that I need to carry out. I'm not supposed to be distracted, that's why I don't let go and you Gabriel, you are a distraction" a tiny smile curved Castiel's lips, his eyes softening as he slowly raised his hands laying them on top of Gabriel's.

"I'm a distraction? Nice to know that my attention to you has been good for something. Cas, you need to know its ok to be a little normal every now and then. Act human and enjoy their way of life" Gabriel released his grip on the coat, his fingers falling open letting Cas's entwine with his own.

"But we are not human" Castiel protested, his fingers falling from Gabriel's, hands clenching into fists at his side.

"No but there is no reason for us to not try their way of life. Castiel, for a very long time you have captured my attention, drawn me towards you, I want us to act like two men for a change, do what Dean and Sam do"

"What do yo…" Castiel's words were cut off as a pair of lips sealed themselves over his own. Rough lips tasting of strawberries and the lollipops he had been sucking on. Castiel's body tensed, not knowing how to react when he slowly relaxed into the kiss. His lips parting slowly allowing the intrusion of Gabriel's tongue, a spark of electricity racing through them. His hands rose, gripping onto Gabriel's short and so very soft brown hair, pulling him closer when he felt Gabriel's hands rise, resting on the knot of his tie. His eyes opened suddenly, as everything hit him, what was happening right now. Quickly laying his hands on Gabriel's chest, he pushed the other angel away from him, both gasping for air as they stared at one another. "We can't Gabriel; you need to let me go…I can't stay here"

A flash of pain ran through Gabriel as he heard Castiel's words, the angels blue eyes alight with confusion as he slowly pushed from the tree. Castiel hesitantly took a step towards him before stopping, his hand slightly out stretched when Gabriel snapped, "Go just go. For once Castiel, I try to be serious, to tell you how I feel and this is what happens. Please just leave me" he looked at the ground rather than at Castiel, listening to him walk away. Blinking away the tears burning at his eyes, he sank to the blanket he had conjured. Drawing his knees up to his chest, he laid his head on them. He felt a stray tear roll down his cheek, he had tried to tell Castiel how he really felt and it had all blown up in his face. Gabriel was more than aware that he wasn't the most eloquent of speakers, that sometimes things were really hard for him to put things across, to tell people his real feelings, he knew he came across some what crass at times but that was just him. Wiping at his cheek, he vowed to never do this to himself again, why do this? Why break his heart, things were so much simpler when he could be loud and obnoxious.

He lost track of time of how long he sat staring into nothing when he heard a quiet voice from behind him "I'm sorry Gabriel, I don't know why I left like that"

Gabriel's head rose from his knees, slowly turning to face a solemn looking Castiel. The other angel's face a picture of despair. "Why did you come back?" he asked softly, pushing himself to his feet.

"I wanted to…I" Castiel's voice trailed off, he stared at the ground gathering his thoughts for a moment before raising his eyes "I was afraid. Gabriel, I have had feelings for you for a while now and I was made to address them today. I couldn't, the only thing I knew how to do was run but I realised that I was being a coward."

Swallowing deeply, Gabriel braced himself as he asked "What feelings?"

"I like you, a lot Gabriel. For so many years, you have driven me crazy, constantly a thorn in my side when recently I started to see you in a new light. Your funny, caring, a pain yes but you do care for others. I think I began to realise it when you stood against Dean for me. I care about you Gabriel…so much but it frightened me at first," Castiel said softly, slowly moving towards Gabriel. He came to a stop just in front of the other angel, their distance agonising for both as they felt each other's breath brush their faces.

Gabriel's hands reached out, grasping Castiel's collar on his trench coat, dragging him towards him, sealing his lips over the surprised angel's with a fiery passion. Teeth clashing against one another as mouths opened, letting tongues entangle battling with a passion that ripped their breath away. Hands tangled into Gabriel's hair, drawing his body flush with Castiel's. A low moan emanating from both as their bodies pressed against one another, each hard outline so very obvious to one another when Gabriel felt it…Castiel's incredibly hard cock. One of his hands moved down from his collar dragging across the soft white shirt, coming to a rest on the tough leather belt holding Castiel's trousers to his body. Taking a breath, he clenched the hand with the collar in it tighter, drawing the other angel impossibly closer as he took one of the biggest steps he dared. His hand moved down, gently stroking the hardness of Castiel's cock through his trousers, he felt Castiel's body tense under his hands before relaxing, his hips gently thrusting forward into Gabriel's grip. "Gabriel" Castiel whispered softly, hands pulling at the buttons of Gabriel's shirt.

Pulling back, Gabriel laid his hands on top of Gabriel's "Let me do this Cas, let me lead you" he leaned forward, resting his forehead against Castiel's as the other angel nodded. Catching his breath, he pressed a soft kiss to Castiel's lips before pulling away, his fingers clinging to the tie. Pulling on the knot, he let it fly loose, raising his hands, he pushed the trench coat from Castiel's shoulders, the coat making a dull thud on the ground, both angel's eyes flickering towards it before looking back at one another, eyes burning with desire. Falling to their knees on the blanket, hands ripped at buttons, material pushed rapidly exposing skin. Gabriel's eyes closed as he felt the soft silky feel of Castiel's fingers running across his abs, briefly stopping at the buckle of his belt. Opening his eyes, he locked gazes with Castiel, a small smile curving his lips as he mirrored the angel's hands both still, just staring at one another when something crackled in the air. Hands rapidly pulled at the buckle, trousers ripped down legs exposing one another.

Castiel shivered as the cool air hit his cock, the wind rippling through the soft curls surrounding his hard length. He let Gabriel push him back onto the blanket, the other angel covering his body as a hand covered his cock. "Oh…" he groaned, eyes wide at the feeling, damn he didn't realise that this could feel so good.

Gabriel leaned back clicking the fingers of his free hand, a small bottle appearing next to Castiel's head. Turning he caught sight of it, his body tensing as he read the word Lube…shit that meant Gabriel was going to have sex with him, right now. Gabriel caught sight of the slight panic in Castiel's eyes, leaning forwards he pressed a finger to Castiel's lips outlining them softly "Shh, its ok. I promise I won't hurt you, just let me take care of you Cas"

With deliberately slow movements, Gabriel shifted his attention to the other angel's delicate neck, leaning down to gently kiss the skin, before running his tongue along the prominent vein, sucking at it, and moaning at the taste, god why had he waited so long to tell Castiel the truth? Castiel moaned his appreciation at the feeling, as Gabriel leisurely made his way down. His tongue leaving a searing path of heat as he trailed along his collarbone, before licking and nipping downwards to Castiel's chest. Eyes continually glancing up at Castiel to absorb and take pleasure in the sensually provocative expression across his face whilst trying to make sure he wasn't frightening his incredibly innocent angel.

Delicately, Gabriel tasted, and licked around one hard nipple, taking it into his mouth, and sucking at it with an eagerness that took both angels' breath away. With a satisfied smirk, Gabriel descended lower, working his tongue across the rippling abdominals, causing Castiel's stomach to tremor at the feeling, in that moment he decided nothing was going to come between them…never. He was going to spend every moment he could making this angel happy and working to get these reactions out of him as much as possible.

Gabriel brushed his lips along Castiel's skin until he reached his throbbing cock, his tongue emerging to lick a trail all the way to the tip. Castiel's body erupting into a spasm of shivers, as he let out a low, guttural moan, hips bucking, every nerve in Castiel's body felt as though it was being set on fire as he felt the heat of Gabriel's mouth fully encompass his length. Ever so slightly, Gabriel let up the pressure to let his tongue run up the veiny underside until he reached the head. The salty taste of pre-cum hit Gabriel's tongue ripping a loud moan from the angel, the vibrations causing Castiel's hips to shoot off the blanket, his hand in his mouth as he tried to smother his yells. Gabriel pinned the other angel's hips to the blanket as he continued to tease him with his tongue, every so often grazing his teeth lightly on the soft skin. From the corner he saw Castiel grasping the blanket in a death grip with his free hand, his hips bucking wildly as Gabriel kept him pinned down. Hollowing his cheeks, Gabriel sucked and slurped his way up and down Castiel's hard cock.

A gratuitous groan every now and again, only heightening the pleasure, until Castiel groaned "Gabriel…ugh, I'm so close." Gabriel kept creating the much-needed friction that kept Castiel on the knives edge, as his head bobbed in time with his thrusts, which were growing more erratic as the moments passed.

However, just when Castiel was teetering at the edge of that knife about to fall into a haze of sexual high inducing pleasure, Gabriel stopped. Letting go off the other angel's cock he leaned back onto his knees and smirked "I want to make love to you Castiel. The first time you come, I want it to be with me inside of you. I want to be the one who makes you come undone. No one will ever get to see you like this"

Castiel's head whacked off the blanket as he nodded "Only you Gabriel. Please…please just do it. I can't do it"

"I like you begging Cas, It's a real turn on" he grinned as he leaned over grabbing the bottle of lube. Popping the lid, he coated his fingers liberally before looking over at Castiel, his face suddenly serious as he whispered, "This is going to be a little uncomfortable at first Cas but I promise it will be ok. I'm going to go slow for you" Castiel watched silently as Gabriel leaned forward slightly, his fingers moving downwards, tracing Castiel's hole. Fingers teasing the tight ring of muscle before slowly pushing one in. He could feel Castiel tense at the sudden intrusion when he leaned forward, his talented mouth moving back to swirl his tongue around the tip of Castiel's hard cock, the pre-cum leaking a little more, exploding over his taste buds like candy. With slow, precise movements, Gabriel eased two more fingers into Castiel's hole, scissoring them in order to gradually stretch the muscle in the way he knew would cause as little pain as possible. As he did so, he moved his other hand to expertly stroke Castiel's cock, in order to distract him from the obtrusive fingers. Castiel began to relax under his ministrations, even noticed the intrusion however, thrusting involuntarily into Gabriel's hand, the movement causing the other angels fingers to slide out before sliding back in. "Gabriel please, I want you inside of me now" Castiel moaned looking at his lover's hazel eyes taken aback by the raw emotion showing in them, he was starting to see exactly how much Gabriel cared about him. Gabriel nodded rubbing his cock a few times to coat in pre cum before laying over Castiel, lining up to his entrance. Ever so slowly, to slowly for Castiel's liking, Gabriel eased himself forward, the head of his throbbing member breaching the tight ring of muscle, and eliciting a gasp of expected pain from Castiel, as his hand flew to his mouth to bite down on his knuckles. Gabriel eyed him carefully, forcing the gut-wrenching lust back, to be completely sure Castiel wasn't harmed. Once he was sure the younger man was okay, he inhaled deeply, abs clenching, his fingers digging into the soft skin of Castiel's thighs, as he bit his cheek, before rolling his hips forward. Pleased with the groan of pleasure that erupted from Castiel, the angel's other hand darting down to frantically stroke himself, as Gabriel gently pulled himself out, gradually slow, and then pistioned his hips forward.

He buried himself completely inside Castiel's body, gasping a hot breath, as his tight walls clenched along the length of his member, massaging it and causing Gabriel's eyes to roll back in his head, nearly Cumming right then. "Cas, damn it your so tight…feel so good around me" he whispered in his lovers ear as he set a slow movement which had them both groaning with pleasure. Gabriel quickly found the spot, which had his lover writhing below him in ecstasy. Increasing the speed, a little he hit Castiel's prostate in quick succession whilst grabbing the other angel's forgotten cock in his hand. Castiel began to thrust into his hand as he let go, succumbing to the sexual high that he had been declined earlier. "I love you Cas, I wanted to tell you that for so long," Gabriel groaned as he pistoned into the man with such force it made both angel's bodies move up the blanket."Gabriel" Castiel replied in a strangled tone as his body arched off the blanket "Oh damn…Gabriel I'm going to " his words became a jumble of incoherent mumblings as thick white cum spurted from his cock, coating his abs and chest with pearls of his creamy essence. His eyes screwed shut as he continued to ride the rollercoaster of bliss as Gabriel continued thrusting frantically. The sight of Castiel losing control was his own undoing as he followed suit seconds later, he felt his warm cum lining the inside of Castiel. He gently collapsed on top of his lover, subconsciously burying his face in the crook between his neck and shoulder, nuzzling it.

Pushing himself up, he rolled to the side, pulling Castiel into his arms. The other angel laying his head on his chest. Fingers tracing patterns on Gabriel's skin when he whispered, "you love me?"

"I have for centuries Castiel; I just never knew how to tell you. Why do you think I have made such a nuisance of myself the last few months? I didn't think you would ever notice me and that was all I ever wanted." his fingers ran through Castiel's hair gently as his body came down from its high.

Castiel propped up on his forearms to look Gabriel in the eye. His blue orbs shining with affection as he said, "I think I love you too. I know I feel something for you but I never had to really look at how I felt. It would have made me a bad solider to allow any type of feelings, I need to get used to it" he smiled widely.

Gabriel propped up slightly as well putting him inches away from Castiel's lips as he whispered "I can help you with those feelings if you like?"

"I would like that Gabriel. Show me how to love you. Now I think you should kiss me and then we can get back to my charge" he grinned as Gabriel leaned forward sealing their lips together both knowing that Dean and Sam weren't going to be getting a visit from them any time soon, they had other things to occupy their time.


End file.
